


Dangerous Descendants

by i_die_for_descendants



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Angst, Attempted Murder, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Childhood Friends, Childhood Trauma, Dark Magic, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Magic, Magical Accidents, Magical Artifacts, Modern Royalty, Multi, Murder, Past Child Abuse, Royalty, Torture, Villains
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28750719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_die_for_descendants/pseuds/i_die_for_descendants
Summary: The kids from the Isle are being brought over, but there are concerns of the magical threat that they may pose to Auradon, Ben appears to think he has the situation contained and if not the magic council is on standby, but they are unaware of the Isle children's true intentions.
Relationships: Ben & Carlos de Vil, Ben/Carlos de Vil, Ben/Evie/Jay/Mal/Carlos de Vil, Evie & Jay & Mal & Carlos de Vil, Evie & Mal (Disney), Evie/Jay/Mal/Carlos de Vil, Evie/Mal (Disney)
Kudos: 19





	Dangerous Descendants

**Author's Note:**

> the structure of auradon is slightly different so i thought i should clear that up. auradon is now more like europe rather than the usa, where each kingdom in independant and makes decisions on their own kingdoms unless it affects the rest of the Auradonian Union then there is the royal council. The magical council is made up of key magical figures who make decisions on anything that might pose as dangerous regarding magic (magic is still legal in auradon and frequently used). the isle is also more structured and more respected but still neglected badly. Ben is not a king he is a duke because frankly making a 17 year old king is ridiculous.

The various members of the council sat together at the large glass table, speaking over one another their voices echoing, their hands moving in dangerous frantic motions that due to heightened. A silence fell over them all as the hooded figure of the Enchantress walked in alongside Duke of Paris Benjamin Florian. Those at the table were members of the magic council of Auradon, they regulated major decisions on magic issues that will affect their haven, they had been aware the situation was dire, but they hadn’t realised the extremity, the Enchantress rarely showed herself never mind showing up to the council, and alongside Benjamin. The council consisted of Fairy Godmother, Merlin, the Blue Fairy, the Enchantress, Flora, Fauna, Merryweather and King Triton. Yen Sid had previously been a part of the council also but after his rehabilitation to the Isle, the seat lay vacant and they had no intention of filling it, coming to decisions was difficult enough never mind adding another debate to the council's issues, they had to deal with whatever was going on here first before any of that was dealt with.

‘I know you are all wondering why we are here, and I understand how difficult it is for you to leave your respective home places that you regulate, so I will make this quick’ Ben spoke, he was representing the royals and their respective kingdoms, ‘as you know the Auradon council has been meeting about a pressing matter that was made aware to us by the Isle’s representatives, due to the protection of the people and state decree we passed many years ago, they believe that the children of the villains we locked up there are indeed innocent and deserve to be treated as such’

He prepared to duck expecting a variety of angered emotions that would cause magic to go everywhere in sudden outburst, but no such reaction came, instead a deathly silence fell over the room that made him feel less safe than the explosive magic would have.

‘Have you and the... council thought this through?’ Fairy Godmother’s hesitation on the word council made him upset, they were just as legitimate as the magical council, for an old lady she could really have an attitude.

‘Godmother makes a good point’ Merlin stood up looking rather disgusted at the use of the word council, ‘for example how are the children coming over? All at once or in small groups?’

‘More importantly, the reason we are all here, have you and your idiotic co-clan thought of the magical threat this could pose to us and the Auradonian Union?’ the Blue Fairy’s general kindness had been lost in her frustration, ‘i mean a majority of these children are the descendants of villains who posed massive magical potential that could cause threat’

‘As our decree states due to their lack of involvement in crime we cannot punish them for association of crimes that happened before they were born, furthermore we cannot hold bias or prejudice towards them for their family's actions’ Ben states looking at the nodding heads around him, the Enchantress remained calm and silent.

‘Oh sir no be under no impression that we hold any sort of prejudice towards the children, their parents are another matter of course but that is not why we called this meeting’ Flora spoke up explaining their situation, Fauna and Merryweather nodding in agreement, ‘we are concerned about their magic, not because of prejudice but because of the problem that sixteen years of magic has been suppressed and once they leave that Isle it will become unstable and be released, have you thought of a way to contain it?’

‘Well actually-’ Ben’s voice fell silent when the hooded figure beside him stood up and put her hood down the glowing light of her true form shining through, blinding them slightly.

‘We have made a decision regarding these concerns’ her voice echoed through the room, ‘we believe the best way for this to go is not restrict the magic that courses through their veins as we have already been doing but allow it to roam free, for who stopped us when we were helping others? who stops us now? Suppressing their magic will only further make them feel isolated and discriminated against’ they could not argue with the points she was making and looked to Ben.

‘We have chosen four of the more... elite members of the Isle’ he lifted the file from in front of him and looked to godmother who multiplied it placing a copy in front of everyone, ‘Mal the daughter of Maleficent, Jay the son of Jafar, Evie the daughter of the Evil Queen and Carlos the son of Cruella De Vil’

‘Three out of four of those children are magical descendants... but I suppose the magic council is more than able to deal with three untrained children should the threat occur’ with a sharp look from Ben she added, ‘not that it would, but in the event that one or more do rebel then we have a backup plan’

The council all rose, many having said nothing: Triton had remained silent the whole time, as a member of both the magic council and the royal council there was a conflict of interest, so he felt it better to not say anything. The two remaining in the room were Ben and the Enchantress standing in an awkward silence.

‘Thank you, I couldn’t have done this without you’ he said placing his hand out, however she did not take it.

‘I am aware, that is why I came, it is for the interest of the Auradonian Union that this happens, it is their right and has nothing to do with personal relations’ she lifted her hood, ‘i am not a pawn for you or your father to use, I am happy that he learned his lesson and created a family, i am proud of the progress you have made, but I am not your pawn so I would appreciate you not treating me as one, nor using these children as a political move to get you and your royal comrades out of the trouble you find yourself in’ a blinding light shone and like that she was gone and had left him alone.

She was right, of course she was right. The royal council had not been popular as of recent times, they had made several political moves that had led them in the wrong direction, in comparison to the Isle they were failing miserably, were it not for the people and the magical council there likely would have been an uprising against them, he hated to say it, but they were using these kids as a political move. The problem for them was the thing they were unaware of, that the Isle was also using this as a political move.


End file.
